gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Ford Focus Rally Car '99
|gt6type = |manufacturer = Ford |displacement = 1998 cc |drivetrain = |aspiration = Turbo |engine = WR-spec Ford Zetec 2.0 |power = 460 BHP / 6500 rpm (GT2) 289 BHP / 6500 rpm (GT3-GT6) |pp = 479 PP |torque = 428.2 lb-ft / 4000 rpm (GT2) 402.9 lb-ft / 4000 rpm (GT3-GT6) |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = 4152 mm |width = 1770 mm |height = 1420 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT2) |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT3-GT6) |year = 1999 |speed = }} The Ford Focus Rally Car '99 is a rally car produced by Ford. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. As the car doesn't show a driver number and lacks the distinctive Martini livery, the car is not based on an actual competitor, but rather the 1999 pre-season Test Car, driven by Colin McRae, Petter Solberg and Simon Jean-Joseph prior to the 1999 WRC season. Colors Only oneTwo in Gran Turismo 2 color is available for this car: *White *Blue (GT2 only) In-game description "Driven by famous drivers like Colin McRae. Its allure will never fade away." Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car in the special section of the Ford dealership for 500,000 Credits. In addition, this car is one of the rally cars that are available from the start in Arcade Mode. GT3 This car can be purchased at the Ford dealership for 350,000 Credits. Alternatively, it can be acquired by winning the Smokey Mountain Rally event. GT4P The player can unlock this car by completing the lesson #17 in the Driving School area. GT4 This car can be bought at the New Ford dealership for 750,000 Credits. GT PSP This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Ford Focus Rally Car '99 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 244,871 Credits. It is a Level 11 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 250,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *This particular car isn't based on any version that actually raced; instead it is based on a prototype that was tested by the Ford team prior to the 1999 WRC season. When Ford's team eventually expanded after the Focus' immediate success on the World Rally stage, a third car was added to the duo of Martini-liveried Focuses that bore an unsponsored white scheme with the Ford logo, very similar to the example presented in the game. From 2001 onwards, the Ford logo was changed to an "RS" logo. After the 2002 Rally Monte Carlo, this third car had its livery inverted to white-on-blue, similar to the second scheme available in GT2. For its final year in 2003, the scheme was reverted to blue-on-white, before switching to the actual Ford Focus RS WRC with two different sponsor liveries (BP and Castrol) in 2004. *Between the release of versions NTSC V1.0 and NTSC V1.1 of Gran Turismo 2 in North America, the small Valvoline logos on the doors above the number were removed. This may be related to the unauthorized use of Mark Martin's 1999 Taurus NASCAR, where Valvoline was the premier sponsor for that car at the time. The logos were reinstated in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, but were removed once again in Gran Turismo 4 and onwards. *In early versions of GT2, the car was known as the Ford Focus '99WRC Gr.A. Pictures Ford_Focus_Rally_Car_'99_(Blue).jpg|The Ford Focus Rally Car '99 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. In this picture is displayed the Blue color scheme, available only in that game. The car also incorrectly features a moonroof, which was removed in later games. Ford_Focus_Rally_Car_'99_(GT3).jpg|The Ford Focus Rally Car '99 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. As stated above, the small Valvoline logos on the doors were reinstated on the car. However, starting from Gran Turismo 4, said logos were once again removed. File:Effwrl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Ford Rally Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s rally cars Category:Hatchbacks Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with regional differences Category:Level 11 Cars Category:Cars available in GT3 arcade mode